Doing The Chicken
by ReLiC AnGeL
Summary: A new dance craze has hit Bikini Bottom... During Squidword's clarinet practice, Spongebob and Patrick give him something to see.


**Doing The Chicken – Spongebob Squarepants fanfic**

Rated: T

Authoress: Relic-Angel

Notes: Hiya everyone! This is a fanfic about Spongebob and Patric trying to teach Squidword how to do the chicken dance. XD Just a random story I thought of in my head. I was listening to the FUN song on youtube and volia! A nice plot for a new fic! ^^ Ahh, it feels good to post something new up after a long bout of writer's block. :D

* * *

All was well in the streets Bikini Bottom. The sun was glowing brightly in the sky. Jellyfish swam merrily in the fields…

And Squidword was at his wits end.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP THAT NONSENCE!" He wailed loudly through his window at Spongebob and Patrick, who were both making a lot of noise and disturbing the squid's clarinet practice.

"This isn't nonsense, Squidword!" Spongebob replied with a cheery smile. "We're practicing the Chicken Dance!"

"The what…?" Squidword was baffled. He didn't know Spongebob had a 'Chicken Dance' contraption in his hands, whatever it was. "Is this another one of your moronic shenanigans, Spongebob?"

"Oh no!" The yellow sponge answered with a smile.

"It's a dance, Squidword!" Patrick piped in, who had his head stuck in the sand and was attempting to pull it back out again. "Come and join us!"

Squidword didn't say another word and slammed the window shut. He had had enough of their funny business.

"I guess he doesn't want to dance with us…" He heard Spongebob's gloomy voice echoing through the glass and in to his eardrums. Covering his ears, Squidword went over to his clarinet and picked it up, placing his tentacles over the holes. He took a deep breath and blew through the mouth piece. A loud squawk rang out through the whole house, shaking the ground outside.

* * *

"Patrick! Did you make that sound?" Spongebob inquired, pinching his nose as he glanced over at the pink starfish momentarily.

"Ummm, nope. I didn't do that." Patrick felt his face go red as a stream of bubbles wandered around them. "Why?"

Another squawking noise vibrated the ground. Both starfish and yellow sponge listened hard. It almost sounded like a chicken…

Spongebob's eyes lit up with glee. "It's not a fart, it's a chicken clucking! And it's coming from Squidword's house!" He pointed his index finger to the lump of grey rock, which was jumping up and down to each "clarinet" note that Squidword played. They rushed over to Squidword's house and knocked on the door.

"Squidword! Do you have a pet chicken?" Spongebob called. "We can hear it in your house!"

"Chicken…?" The thought buried itself into Squidword's brain and his eyes narrowed with annoyance. "NO! I do NOT have a chicken in my house!" he barked at the pair in reply from his room. "Now go away and leave me in peace!"

"Awwwwwwwwwww! We want to hear it!"

"All you can hear is my clarinet! No chickens!" And with that, Squidword resumed practice and he began to play a tune. He was obviously trying to ignore them…

"Hey, that music is perfect for our dance!" Patrick cheered.

Sponge nodded in agreement. "Let's show Squidword our dancing moves!"

* * *

As Squidword continued to play, he looked outside at Spongebob and Patrick. His eyes widened in horror as he watched the two of them dancing along to his music in a range of arm flapping, butt wiggling and hand clapping…

Right in front of his house…

In broad daylight…

Under the watchful eyes of the public…

People began to gather around Spongebob and Patrick, laughing and pointing their fingers as the pair danced away without a care in the world.

"Hey there, you two!" Daisy spotted her friends through the crowd. "What'cha goin'?"

"We're doing the chicken dance!" Patrick replied. "Wanna join us?"

"Yeah!" Daisy nodded her head. "That's some crazy moves ya got there! Teach me your dancing moves!"

"Well first, you raise your hands like you're a scarecrow and pinch the air three times." Spongebob explained as he did the movements. "Then you tuck your hands under your armpits and flap them three times…"

"Like this!" Patrick bellowed happily and he flapped his arms like a chicken, causing the starfish to rise up in the air and come back down again with a loud plop.

"Oh, I get it!" Daisy chimed and she slowly pecked the air and flapped her arms like Spongebob had instructed. "Anything else?"

"Lastly, you scrunch your hands into fists and wiggle your behind like crazy!" The yellow sponge let out a happy laugh.

Daisy watched Patrick do the completed chicken dance and she tried to do the moves herself, one after the other, under Spongebob's watch. She flapped her arms and wiggled her rear from side to side at the end of the routine. "This is kinda fun!" she exclaimed.

The crowed cheered the trio on for their performance, shouting their glee for the new craze. And everyone began to dance together with the help of Spongebob's lead.

Squidword dropped the clarinet and blinked his eyes. He could not believe what he was seeing.

"Those idiots are dancing right in front of my eyes…" He said to himself. "I must be going crazy…" His clarinet let out a blaring cluck, scaring the life out of Squidword. He screamed in alarm and ran for his bed, darting under it and cowering in fear.

"Hey! What happened to the music?" Spongebob wailed.

"Lets do the chicken dance again!" Patrick asked the sponge.

"Nah, we can't dance if there's no music…"

"No music, eh? We can ask Squidword again!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" They heard the squid wail in terror.

And that was how a little music made a whole lot of fun… for everyone but Squidword, anyway.


End file.
